


The Day You Were Born

by Scriberat



Series: Month of Mei 2020 [6]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Koumei finds a pigeon chick
Series: Month of Mei 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727365
Kudos: 9





	The Day You Were Born

**Author's Note:**

> this one is cute

Koumei was a tender bab of 7 years. Since last year, he had been watching and feeding the pigeons of the Forbidden City. He knew that one of them was nesting. Apparently, it was a special one, one which had lived with its ancestors in their land for centuries. In a beautiful red, that pigeon was the pride of them all, and Koumei was now watching its nest in the eaves of the palace.

One day, he heard chirping. It was unusual and freaked him out a bit, but he was curious as to where it came from. The red pigeon had left its nest. That meant the chirping was entirely out of the blue. 

Koumei went to a guard to get a ladder. The guard fetched one, then climbed up. Koumei watched with bated breath.

"It's just a chick, Lord Koumei," he said.

"A chick?"

"Yeah, a baby pigeon. Looks like the old matriarch had another baby," he said.

"A baby...? Let me see!" Koumei skittered up the ladder. The guard made room for him so he could see the little one. When he did, his eyes went wide.

"It's so fluffy and cute," he said.

"Isn't it? It's a few days old, now. It'll be able to fly in a few weeks," the guard replied.

"So soon?"

"Yep! Pigeons live pretty quick lives, though they live quite a few years."

"That's really neat." Koumei looked at the tiny bird. "I want it."

"You can't really possess living creatures, but you can befriend it. Give it time."

"How do I do that?"

"Feed it, pet it — wait not now! Once it's left the nest." The guard stopped his hand as he reached for the bird.

"Oh." He nodded.

They climbed back down, and Koumei observed the nest daily from then on until the baby learned to fly and made it out of its home. Then he began befriending it.

"Do you have a name for it?" the guard asked a couple weeks later. Koumei considered the question.

"I am Koumei because my father is Koutoku, and my cousins are Hakuyuu and Hakuren because their father is Hakutoku. Grandfather's name was Seitoku. I think... Taimei."

"Taimei, huh? I think it's gonna be a beautiful red bird, like the autumn leaves."

"...Me, too." Koumei smiled and tossed Taimei some veggie scraps from the kitchen.

_ If his hair comes out red, it will be a beautiful autumn. _

**Author's Note:**

> the last line was something his mother said when she was giving birth. they were her last words, and she was right.


End file.
